Warriors Of Zeladon
The Warriors Of Zeladon are an empire of pirates, looters, and traders lead by the infamous warlord known as Zeladon. They slither around the solar system and try to take whatever they see fit, using their loot to bolster their own army and fleet, or to sell them off for a profit. They are known to show little mercy, and take whatever they think will make them some money or blast someone to pieces. They pillage civilian and military ships alike, anything that enters the Novax system is almost certain to encounter the Warriors on patrol. Peace with the Warriors is never promised, but if someone brings valuables that can be traded for, negotiations can be made with them. Despite this, they are mainly seen as agressors and are avoided as such. History On a planet named Haven, run by a simple Government of humans who had colonized the planet (As the Novax system is not very far from Sol) and have control over it. Zeladon despises the ways that the Government runs the planet, as he sees them as too fragile and susceptible to rebellion, and that he could do a much better job than them. Zeladon possesses a hand device, which he created himself, to brainwash a large group of people into sharing his beliefs, and soon had enough people to successfully overrun and kick out the government. With them out of play, Zeladon began to create his own dictator empire, pillaging and looting any ships he could find to build a fleet of shuttles, fighters, and a couple vessels to empower his forces. To this day they are known as ruthless pirates and traders, feared by many, liked by few. The ones who live under Zeladon are taught to see him as their god and supreme leader. Goals The main goal of the Warriors is to become their own power using means of pillaging and trading. Homeworld/HQ Their HQ planet is called Zaven (Originally Haven). It is a tropical planet with plenty of ocean, forests and open areas. The main city is called Overturn, where Zeladon resides and is known as the most militarized zone of the planet. There are many settlements and smaller cities around the planet, but almost all main actions take place in Overturn. Overturn possesses the planets starport, where the shuttles are kept and where interstellar ships go to. Almost all of what Zeladon has on this planet is what the Government had made, so when they were thrown out, Zeladon claimed it all for himself. Zeladon No one outside of the Novax system quite knows what Zeladon looks like, his face has never been shown to the public. He is seen, by his followers, as a god-like figure, who they worship as such. No one really knows if he's an alien, robot, or just a normal human, but he has complete control over his followers, and no one can really question their loyalty to him anyways. Spacecraft The Warriors mainly possess space-farring shuttles, which they use to invade larger vessels and pillage from the inside-out, rather than take on others using vessels of the same size. They do possess a couple vessels, though. One in particular is called Zeladon's Fist. It is a battle class ship that possesses high armor and firepower. It is mainly used in defense of Novax in case of interstellar invasion. Another is a Trader class ship, called Cardholder. It is where most interstellar trades take place which involve larger than normal items, such as shuttles. Despite having multiple vessels which they had aquired using raiding tactics or having them left over by the original owners of the planet, their main focus is on shuttles and fighters. Equipment The equipment of the Warriors depends on the one who is possessing it. Their infantry weapons range from simple ballistic weapons, to pulse, plasma, laser, and explosive weaponry. Simple thugs are known to carry mainly Ballistic or pulse weaponry, while elites and Enforcers carry stronger, and more advanced weapons. The armor used by most of Zeladon's forces which have simple armor such as vests are enforced with strong nanofiber, that have the ability to harden when strong contact has been made with them. For enforcers, their armor is strengthened with small pulse fields engulfing the armor, sort of like a minature shield. The field increase the durability and strength of the armor by acting as some sort of trampoline, that pushes the blows back when contact is made, decreasing the impact damage it could deal. These pulse fields require energy to work, and thus the suits are powered by small energy canisters in the back of the suits, which are recharged by movement of the user. In terms of vehicles, The Warriors use whatever they loot that are of use to them. Modifying them to their liking, such as stealth fields, jammers, or pulse fields. Ground Forces In terms of manpower, the Warriors are not as professional as others, but they have their fair share of juggernauts and power suits, though their base infantry is not as threatening as their elites. Their main forces are usually known as Thugs by adversaries, due to their get-up. They look like your average bandit, though they possess the mark of Zeladon on their back. Elites have better combat knowledge and are suited up in battle armor, along with the usage of more advanced and powerful weaponry than the thugs. Enforcers, however, are an entierly different story. Enforcers are ones who are eternally loyal to Zeladon, and are sometimes refered to as Zeladons sword and shield. They are equipped with armor enforced by pulse fields, and have the strongest weapons and the highest knowledge of combat. Some say they are equivilant to a military force, others say they're just thugs in power armor, but either way they are considered the most elite units Zeladon has to offer. Category:Factions